The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to radio frequency spectrum band harmonization.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE). A wireless network may also include components of a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., IEEE 802.11) network, and may include access points (APs) that may communicate with at least one UE or station (STA).
Wireless communication systems may be heterogeneous systems supporting communications using different radio access technologies (RATs). The different RATs may conventionally communicate using at least one radio frequency spectrum band. When using the same radio frequency spectrum band (e.g., the same frequencies, tones, etc.), suitable co-existence schemes may be helpful in reducing interference. Conventional co-existence techniques may support selecting one RAT for communications on the radio frequency spectrum band at the expense of the other RAT. For example, when a wireless local area network (WLAN) RAT is communicating on the radio frequency spectrum band, a wireless wide area network (WWAN) RAT may not be able to communicate, or may communicate with an excessive amount of interference caused by the WLAN communications.